


Homecoming

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Matt Holt, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Libraries, Sibling Fluff, and you can fight me on that, pidge has long hair, pidge is a literary nerd, protective older brother matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: Season 4 was everything I wanted and more. I've already .rewatched the second episode waaayy too many times.(I can't believe Matt is more of a meme than we already thought he was)My homecoming was this weekend and it kinda sucked, so I wrote this to make myself feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 was everything I wanted and more. I've already .rewatched the second episode waaayy too many times. 
> 
> (I can't believe Matt is more of a meme than we already thought he was)
> 
> My homecoming was this weekend and it kinda sucked, so I wrote this to make myself feel better.

“They picked the lamest theme for homecoming this year.”

“No, the lamest would be your face.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Nice seventh grade comeback Matt.”

Her older brother flipped his hair dramatically. “I try.”

“Yeah, way too hard.”

“Oof. You wound me little sister.” Matt, who was sitting on Pidges bed, flopped onto his back. “But seriously, whats the theme this year?”

“The Roaring Twenties.” Pidge grumbled without looking up from her homework.

“How is that bad exactly? You love the twenties.”

“Because that means if I go, I have to deal with girls in,” Pidge raised her hands to form air quotes. “Period clothing”, which just means dresses that flash you every time they move and shoes that will probably impale me.”

“Actually the first pair of modern high heels wasn’t invented until-”

“Not the point Matt.”

“Sorry. Though, I think you’d have to deal with that at every dance.”

“Yeah, but every guy there is gonna be a douchebag and pretend to be Gatsby.” Pidge turned to glare at her brother. “They can’t do him justice Matt.”

Matt furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s got you so upset? Besides your weird crush on a fictional character from the twenties.”

“Jay Gatsby is the single greatest literary character to ever exist.” She buried her face in her sweater. “And I don’t have anyone to go with.”  
“You don’t have a date?” Matt attempted to hide the joy in his face. “Well just go with some friends.”

“No, I mean I literally have no one to go with.” She lowered her voice in shame. “Everyone else has a date.”

“Oh.” Matt hesitated as he tried to force his next words out. “You… could try… to find  
a...a...”

“Calm down, I’m not planning on asking anyone.”

Matt breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Oh thank God.”

“Not like anyone was gonna ask me anyways.” Pidge returned her eyes to her laptop so that Matt wouldn’t she the disappointment in her eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by her older brother however. “Oh no, that’s it. ‘

“What is?”

“I’m not gonna let you be sad about this anymore.” Matt stood up and pulled his keys from his pocket.

“I’m not-”

“Save it. You’re really bad at hiding things.”

“Well what are you gonna do?”

Matt sported a devilish smile, one their mutual friends had dubbed “The Holt Family Grin of Pure Evil”. 

“Get in the car.”  
________________________________________________________________________________

Pidge loved shopping. Or course, what she classified as shopping was different from what most people thought it was.

“This one looks good.” Pidge said as she handed another book to Matt. “So does this one.”

Said brother was currently shaking under the massive load of books she had already handed him. Of course he had the little sister that was interested in college level physics textbooks. Not that he was complaining, but couldn’t she have picked something a little lighter?

The another strange thing about Katie is that while she loved reading (more than was probably healthy to be honest), she rarely bought books for herself.

Nope, while other teenagers frequented Starbucks or the mall, Pidges venue of choice was the library.

“Matt, what do you think of this one?” She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

He struggled under the weight of her picks and forced a pained smile. “I think you need to stop before I break something other than girls hearts.”  
________________________________________________________________________________

Now that her brother had set down her load of books on a table and had momentarily removed himself (to flirt with the cute guy they saw earlier, she was sure), Pidge was free to browse by herself. 

As she wandered down long hallways, she found herself drifting down to a familiar section of classics.

“Very nice,” Pidge said aloud to herself as she admired the pieces of literature, “Veerry nice.”

“I hope you meant me.”

Pidge jumped three feet off the ground and turned to face the surprise voice behind her. 

“Oh, um,” Pidge stuttered embarrassed. “Sorry I was just….uh…”

“No it’s fine.” The owner of the voice, who happened to be a tall, tan skinned boy around her age, replied. “It’s not everyday a cute girl starts flirting with you in a library.”

Pidge felt her cheeks flare up in embarrassment, but she still replied sassily. “Nice try, but I was talking about this lovely collection of literature here.”

The boy through his head back and laughed, probably louder than what was appropriate in a library. “Well now I like you even more. Cute and well read? You’re like, the complete package.”

Pidge straightened her back and looked him in the eyes. “Of course I am.”

The boy grinned. “So, the names Lance, what’s yours.” 

“I’m Pidge, nice to meet you.”

“Not nearly as nice as it is for me to meet you, my dear.” He leaned down and dramatically kissed her hand.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “You’re quite the flirt, aren’t you.”

“Only the biggest heartthrob in Garrison.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Garrison?”

“Yeah, I go to school there.” He glanced at the textbooks that were still under her arm.  
“Though now I’m thinking you must be in college or something. Those are some damn thick books you got there.”

Pidge shook her head. “No, I’m still in high school. I go to Garrison too, actually.”

“No way,” He saddled up behind her and placed his arm around her shoulders. “We should  
hang out sometime.”

“No thanks,” Pidge replied nonplussed, removing his arm from her shoulders. “You’re cute, but I’m off limits.”

“So you think I’m cute?” He chuckled cheekily.

“Not the point. Ever hear of a guy named Matt Holt?”

It was at this point when Lances (admittedly pretty attractive) face paled, as a distinctively  
brotherly shadow loomed behind the petite girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becca Learns Her Lesson: Never promise to upload another chapter of a story during the last week of the quarter.

Matt was seven years old when Katie was born. Admittedly, he was not at all excited at the idea of having a little sister at. But everything changed the moment he saw her for the first time, and she opened her eyes. They matched his and their fathers: deep, rich, and golden brown. Though only seven years old, he vowed to be the greatest big brother there ever was.

Which was why he was currently dragging her away from that fiend known as Lance.

“Matt!” Pidge whined angrily. “Why do you keep doing this?”

“I have no idea what you mean.” He reached into his bag. “We should go now.”

“I haven’t even checked out yet!”

Matt glared back at where the offending boy had been standing before he scared him away. “There’s been enough checking out for one day. Let’s go.”  
________________________________________________________________________________

Pidge groaned as she flopped face down on her bed. Every time she found a cute one, her brother scared them away. In truth, she probably shouldn’t be complaining, as Lance had quite the reputation, but….  
“He liked classic literature.” She despaired into her pillow.

It was strange. She’d seen him many times around the hallways, but it was a big school, and she had very few friends. There was very little chance for social collision, especially considering she was a sophomore (having skipped a few grades), and he was a junior.

Pidge cursed her luck and rolled over, picking up one of the books she’d managed to get away with. She smiled. An old favorite.

“Hello Mr. Darcy,” She said to herself, opening the thick, worn cover.

As she did this, a small piece of paper fell from its place between the pages and onto her bed. 

Pidge sighed. Another person who’d neglected to throw away their receipts in favor of sticking them in whatever book they could find. She sighed in irritation and went to throw it away.

As she moved to the other side of her room, she glanced at the paper out of curiosity. The name of the owner wasn’t listed,and neither was a library number.she scanned the list, looking at the titles. There were a few she’d read, the first three Harry Potter books, a couple comics, and some stuff that was probably for school.

“Great Expectations,” She read aloud to herself, “To Kill a Mockingbird, Would you like to- Wait What!?”

So maybe this wasn’t a random receipt. Scribbled on the end of the paper was a handwritten note

“Wanna meet me for coffee later? We can talk about the books you seem to like so much? I’ll see you at seven <3”  
Lance

At the end there was a phone number.

Pidge smiled to herself, but glanced nervously at her door, as if her parents or, god forbid, Matt, would walk through the door at any minute.

Should she go? I mean, without Matt she had virtually no way to get there, so she would technically be sneaking out…

Heaving her shoulders, Pidge looked at the time. 6:30. She had about ten minutes to decide.

 

But she’d already made her decision. She walked over to her window and threw them open, grabbing the rope ladder she;d fashioned for this purpose. Securing it to the window, she wondered if be’d read The Great Gatsby.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Pidge started to wonder if this was a bad idea. Lance was fifteen minutes late.

Standing outside the only coffee shop in town alone with the sun starting to set was not her idea of fun, and she began to contemplate the pros and cons of going home.

Pros: no one would ask her why she was standing there alone, she wouldn’t be caught out after dark, and less chance of her parents finding out she was here if she ran fast.

Cons: the buses weren’t running anymore so it would take her longer to get home, and she really did want Lance to show up.

What was she doing here? She hung her head as her spirits started to drop. Why would a cool guy like Lance want to meet her? A tiny little sophomore who constantly got mistaken for a boy? She took a deep breath as she headed for home, heart in her shoes.

Suddenly, an old clunker raced into the parking lot, blasting 2010s Katy Perry music. The car abruptly stopped and started several times as it pulled into a parking spot. Pidge winced as it hit the sidewalk and backed up. 

The second the car was in park, Lance jumped out of the car. Whether he was happy to be there or just trying to get out of the car as fast as possible, she wasn’t sure.

He scanned the parking lot, and as his eyes fell on her, his face broke into a grin and his feet broke into a canter.

“Hey Pidgey! Sorry I’m late!” He came to a stop several feet in front of her. “My little sister just got her license.”

“Bad driver?” Pidge nodded in sympathy. Matt was such a horrible driver that she’d gotten her license before him.

“Extremely. She didn’t knock over the traffic cone, she ran over it.”

“That’s...that’s really bad.” She awkwardly shuffled her feet. “Her music taste isn’t much better.”

“Actually that was me.”  
“Oh.” Her face bloomed a bright red. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’ll listen to anything. Which reminds me,” He held out his elbow for her to take. “Shall we?”

She smiled. “We shall.”  
________________________________________________________________________________

“So do we agree that Pip sucks?”

“Oh yeah.” Pidge took a sip from her hot chocolate. “He’s so vain, and it’s everything for a girl who clearly hates him.”

“I know, the guy just doesn’t know how to take a hint.” Lance knocked back another gulp of his black coffee. “I hated reading that book for class.”

Pidge smiled nervously. “Anything you like that wasn’t for class?”

“Sure,” Lance straightened up like he was getting ready for a long winded explanation. “I really liked To Kill a Mockingbird.”

“Thats cool,” Pidges subconscious did a little happy dance. “I like that one too.”

“I mean, I love how it actually talks about stereotyping, and that was what, 50 years ago?” Lance glanced up at her. “Most people don’t even want to talk about that now.”

Was it too early to assume she was in love? Pidge hoped not. A cute boy asked to her a coffee shop and they were talking about books. This was clearly better than any fantasy she could come up with.

“You’re absolutely right.” Pidge agreed, “Just don’t read the sequel.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I’m serious, it sucks.”

“I know.” Lance scrunched up his face in disgust. “I made it about ten pages in before i threw it across the room.”

“You made it farther than I did. I stopped reading as soon as she killed off Jem.”

Lance burst out laughing, and she followed suit. It was nice, she realized, just sitting here.  
“So, Lance said as he came down off his laughing fit. “When did you start at Garrison?”

“This year actually.” Pidge gripped the sides of her mug. “I skipped a grade.”

“Oh, you really are cute and smart, eh?” He waggled his eyebrows and Pidge laughed. “So what do you think of everything here?”

“I like it here.” She straightened her back. “The teachers might suck sometimes, but marching band is pretty awesome.”

He snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah, you’re in the band, aren’t you. What are you guys doing for homecoming?”

Every year, the band did a special effects show along with their music. Last year, they had played a medley of Micheal Jackson songs, and gotten one of the teachers to read the Vincent Price poem over the speakers while they stumbled around like zombies. The crowd loved it. But, the effects were always kept secret until the big night.

“Sorry, that’s classified.” 

“Okay, that’s cool.” Lance knocked back the last of his coffee. “What are you doing for homecoming?”

Pidge furrowed her eyebrows. “I just told you that I’m in the band?” 

“No, I mean, for the dance.”

Pidge shrugged. “No plans really. Most of my friends have a date.” She went to drain the last of her hot chocolate

“Oh, I see.” Lance nodded his head thoughtfully. “Well, if you’re not going with anyone, would you like to go with me?”

Pidge choked on her hot chocolate. As she hacked, she miserably hoped that perhaps the universe would freeze over for minute while she got herself together.”

“I hope that’s not a no.” Lance said as he patted her back.

“No! I mean,” PIdge turned a bright cherry red. “I mean, I’d really like to go with you.”

“Sweet!” Lance scooped her up into a hug. “I can’t wait to see you there.”

“Lance… air.” Pidge choked.  
“Oh, sorry.” Lance set her back down. “I thought girls loved being swept off their feet.”

“That’s...not what that means.” She glanced at the clock. “Shit, I really need to get home now.”

“Would you like a ride?”

“Absolutely.”   
________________________________________________________________________________

Matt may not have been pleased later that night, but if Pidge jumping around her room squealing was any indication, she definitely was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the book they were talking about at the beginning was Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. The described homecoming show was from my schools homecoming last year. I own neither of these.

**Author's Note:**

> first multi chapter fic, i will try to have the next chapter up in the next few days.


End file.
